Ryu (Street Fighter)
300px |Caption = Artwork from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Phantom of the Server's Version Mwryly's Edit of POTs Version Masa's Versions (SF)(SF2) DCelso's Version (SF) Parse's Version (SSF2THD) N64Mario's Version (SFA3) N64Mario's Koryu Edition LimitedMoon's Version (MvC) GM's Version (SF3) NRF's Version (SFM) Warusaki3's Version (CvS) Ky.Shanxi's Version (MVC) Kamekaze's Version (MvC2) Warusaki3's Version (SvC) Ryon's Version aZCal 's Version PotS-edit-Infinite's Edit Chuchoryu's Version G.T.D's Version (SSF2T) DarkCipherLucius's Ryu Kong's Version Falchion22's Version (SF1) DG's Version (MvC) (SF3) SNK vs Capcom 2 Voice (only for GM's Version) Scar's Version (Mvc) |Origin = Street Fighter}} This article is about the character from Street Fighter. For other characters named Ryu, see Ryu (disambiguation). Ryu (known as Ryu Hoshi in the Street Fighter movie) is the main character from the Street Fighter series.Ryu's first appearance in the original Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. He is a student of Japanese decent, who was trained, with Ken under the hand of Gouken. With his and Ken's training complete, Ryu and Ken became rivals and set off on their own path. Ryu entered the World Warrior Tournament where he met Sagat; the two battled until Ryu was "defeated". Sagat gave out his hand to help Ryu up when he gave into the Satsui no Hado. Ryu utilized a Metsu Shoryuken on Sagat scaring his chest and winning him the match. Ryu follows the path of warrior, looking for strong opponents while trying to keep his dark side at bay. Due to his popularity and simplicity, there are countless versions of Ryu for M.U.G.E.N. N64Mario's Ryu This version is based on Ryu's Street Fighter Alpha 3 incarnation and was made by N64Mario. Ryu is a 6-buttoned character. His attacks are well balanced and he fights like himself in SFA. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Evil Ryu Version: More damage|}} | | }} | | }} or | Evil Ryu Only|}} or | Evil Ryu Only|}} 'Hypers' | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power| }} | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power If close to opponent: Metsu Shoryuken If max distance from opponent: Shin Shoryuken Only for Ryu (Non-Evil)| }} | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power Only for Evil Ryu|}} |Uses 3000 power Only for Evil Ryu| }} 'Palette Gallery' ryu1.png ryu2.png ryu3.png ryu4.png ryu5.png ryu6.png ryu7.png ryu8.png ryu9.png ryu10.png ryu11.png ryu12.png N64Mario's Koryu Edition This version is a joke character based on the Koryu hack version of the CPS1 arcade Street Fighter II. All of its attacks is some kind of Hadoken and he can beat a basic character in around ten seconds. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} ] | | }} ] | | }} or ] | | }} | | }} GM's Ryu This version of Ryu is based on his appearance in Street Fighter 3: Third Strike. He is a 6-button character. Each of his normals and specials vary in damage and/or animation duration in accordance to these. That is, from weak and quick to strong and slow, for punch commands: / / and for kick commands: / / . His AI is very good, but sometimes he spams with the Hadouken. He plays exactly like in the original game. Like others GM's Street Fighter characters, you can either choose to use one of his Super Arts, or all three simultaneously via a selector at the beginning of the fight. Its available for WINMugen and MUGEN 1.0. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 2560 (Default) Varies based on Art selection. *Attack: 87 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | EX Version: hits 2 times and becomes a burning fireball| }} | | }} | EX Version: Stays in place| }} | EX Version: | }} 'Hypers' | | }} | | }} | Hold to Charge If charged | }} 'Palette Gallery' File:GM_Ryu_Palette1.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette2.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette3.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette4.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette5.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette6.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette7.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette8.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette9.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette10.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette11.gif File:GM_Ryu_Palette12.gif Videos File:Mugen_Ryu_(SFA)_VS._Terry_Bogard_(KOF_2003) File:MUGEN SFIII Ryu Vs. Jin Kazama Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Bossfights Category:Shoto Clone Category:Japanese Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:80's Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Humans Category:Mascots Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category: Street Fighter X Tekken Characters